Confusing Love
by VVvvvvVV
Summary: BoyX Boy, Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru turns to self-hurt when he thinks that Kaoru loves Haruhi. Rated M For cutting scenes and Slight romance.


(I don't own Ouran High School Host club at all. BoyXBoy. Don't like Don't read.)

Hikaru sat in his room on the floor ignoring his plush chairs and wonderfully comfortable bed. He was wearing a bare minimum of clothing. Just his clavin designer breifs. His skin touching the white marbled flooring beneith him. In one had he had a pair of sharp sisscors origanally a nice shining silver was now a tainted bloody red. His other hand where his wrist was had a matching slow flowing red coming from a cut on his wrist. Making a small pool on the floor where it bled out. There was a knock on his door, He didn't answer. He couldn't as tears streamed down his cheeks voice chocked within him. He laid back feeling the pain of being alive. The only thing that had confirmed he was awake and not asleep or dead. The doors handle turned as he closed his eyes feeling the fear of being discovered by the one he loved. The othere boy who shared the same room. The door opened and Hikaru's heart skipped a few beats as he opened his eyes seeing the door opening his auburn haird younger twin brother's shocked expression hitting him full blast. The others from the host club behind him equally as worried. He sat up and took a breath looking at each face before letting his eyes drop to the ground. His brother rushed forwards as the others called for a maid or bit their lips in pain of not being able to do anything hurt that they hadn't noticed he was in pain. Of course they wouldn't he hid it so well. He was the older of the two, the more responsable… And the most tainted. Hikaru looked into his brothers eyes before being pulled into a tight embrace by Kaoru. Then the sound's of life came back to him. His breathing was hitched as he sobbed into his brothers shoulder a maid now dressing his self infilcted woulnd, Tamaki worrying on a grandscale almost seeming commical with Kyoya trying to calm him down, Haruhi not saying a word just watching over the scene unaware of the boy's slight dislike for her, Mori and Honey's gentle questions reaching him but where over powered by his twin's betrayed voice. –« You IDIOT ! WHY ! » His voice trailed off as tears took over him. Hikaru shook his head not being able to respond.

Hikaru calmed a little and then looked at him with a slight tilt of the head. –« I don't want to be alone.. Don't leave me.. I need you, Love you .. Don't leave me.. » He said between heart wrentching sobs as he clutched his shirt. –« Don't leave me.. » He repeated over and over his head resting on his chest. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the scene wondering if he was reading too much into the older twins insecuritys or if indeed his suspisions where correct. That perhaps Hikaru loved his little brother as a man and not family. Honey had now burst out in tears too while hugging his cousin tightly Usa-chan getting crushed between the two. –« Don't cry, Mitsukuni » He said and patted the blond boy's head in comfort. Kaoru nodded and held his brother tighter. –« I won't leave you. No matter what.. I mean don't worry, Just because our world is getting bigger… Doesn't mean we'll not be together anymore. He reassured but Hikaru shook his head. Kyoya slowly dragged Tamaki away with the rest obidiantly following while Hikaru prepared to tell his brother what he meant. –« No, I Love you ! » He said and then looked into Kaoru's eyes pleading that he would understand. Kaoru nodded. –« I love you too. » He said and then Hikaru wiped his tears away and placed a kiss on his younger brothers lips quickly. –« I mean… I love you like that. » He said and then waited feeling that every second was an eternity. Kaoru smiled with a slight blush and then wiped his own tears away and sighed a little. –« I do too, you big Idiot. » He said and then kissed his lip's gently. Hikaru blinked furiously and then let his eyes slide shut kissing back. They pulled away and Hikaru frowned. –« What about Haruhi… Don't you like her ? » He asked jelousy sounding dominant in his voice. Kaoru smirked. –« Getting advice on you, Not that I really Needed it.. » He said and then hugged Hikaru firmly. –« Sorry for making you worry. » He said and then helped him off the ground and then waited as he got dressed. They walked out to their worried club members and explained.

Haruhi pinched the bridge of her nose lightly after hearing the problem and then that they had fixed it. –« Hikaru.. All you have to do is talk to Kaoru to know he's in love with you.. » She pointed out as the others nodded thier heads in unison. Kyoya smiled. –« Communitation is the key to all relationships. » He stated and they all looked at him. –« You're dating ? » They asked him and her nodded. –« Of course I am. Why do you think our maneger is still sticking around ? » He asked and then rolled his eyes at them. Honey 'Ooo'ed and then giggled. –« Yes, telling each other about your feelings is very important. » He said and then winked at his Mori. They all took a few mintues before it clicked and then Mori nodded. –« Very well put Mitsukuni. » Tamaki posed and ten pointed to the twins. –« Yes, Feelings and talling the other party is very important.. But so is not keeping secrets between you. Or it gets complicated. » Everyone looked at him. –« What you're in a relatioship too ? » Koaru asked. Tamaki nodded. –« Why yes, yes I am. » He said and put his arm around Haruhi. –« Haruhi, my darling tell them. » Haruhi blushed and shook her head with a smile. –« Idiot. » Then suddenly he flew back into the wall the word's Idiot crushing him there. –« Huh, So our world is actually pretty small.. » Hikaru said and then blushed. –« Sorry for worrying you all. » Tamaki bounced back and nodded. –« DON'T, Ever do that again my rebellious son. » He said and then smiled. Kaoru put his arm around his waist and pulled him into a passionate, desperate and loving kiss. Hikaru's hand's went to rest on his shoulders and in his hair while Kaoru had his on his wonderful hips. They soon pulled apart breathing rapidly in need of air a line of saliva connecting their lips. –« I love you Hikaru. » He said as he pressed his forehead to Hikaru's. Hikaru smiled and then closed his eyes content. –« I love you too, Kaoru. » He said as the rest of their friends and host club members blushed deeply at the wonderful love scene.


End file.
